The present invention relates to a small ion decomposition type melting furnace capable of incinerating and melting wastes such as metals as well as trashes such as garbage, plastics, liquid wastes, and waste oils.
Incinerators for processing objects to be incinerated such as trash and burned ash by melting them at a high temperature of 1000xc2x0 C. or more are of various types, including the surface type, spiral flow type, coke bed type, arc type, plasma type, electrical resistance type, and induction heating type. In all of them, the melting temperature is approximately 1000xc2x0 C. to 1500xc2x0 C.
An incinerator capable of burning at higher temperatures is disclosed in JP 3,034,461B previously developed and filed by the present inventor. In the incinerator disclosed, after the operation start of an ion flame generator (ion burner) provided in the incinerator main body, kerosene is burned at temperatures of up to approximately 1800xc2x0 C. to generate a cation flame; then, when a temperature in excess of 1800xc2x0 C. is attained, oil containing metal powder is burned to generate a cation flame; then, when a temperature in excess of 2500xc2x0 C. is attained, water is also burned to generate a powerful cation flame at a temperature exceeding 4000xc2x0 C. This cation flame is injected into the incinerator to be trapped therein in a donut-like fashion, and the temperature in the incinerator is maintained at approximately 4000xc2x0 C. to 4500xc2x0 C. When, in this condition, an object to be incinerated is thrown into the waste throw-in hopper, while the object to be incinerated falls down to the incinerator main body, the object is exposed to the cation flame and microwave inside the incinerator main body and the heat thereof to be decomposed and melted in a short time before it is accumulated in a melt reservoir as a high temperature melt.
The above incinerator is advantageous in that the object to be incinerated is quickly processed, thus providing high processing capacity. While it has no particular drawbacks to be mentioned, the incinerator is not without its problems. It is rather large in size and hard to move and difficult to handle.
Apart from the above, an incinerator using a magnetron is available. In this case, when, for example, 20 kg of waste is thrown in, and a microwave of 2450 MHz (output: 2.5 KW) generated from the magnetron is applied thereto, the upper limit of temperature attained in 40 to 60 minutes is 800xc2x0 C. to 1100xc2x0 C., so that it is impossible to melt metal (iron).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a small ion decomposition type melting furnace which is, though small, of high decomposing/melting capacity and capable of melting and incinerating metal as well as garbage and which can be moved and is easy to handle.
According to the present invention, there is provided a small ion decomposition type melting furnace, in which an incinerator main body 1 for incinerating an object of processing including at least trash is provided with a magnetron 2 for generating a microwave and an ion flame generator 3 for injecting an ion flame into the incinerator main body 1, and in which the microwave from the magnetron 2 and ion gas (ion flame) from the ion flame generator 3 are caused to resonate to create a high temperature state in the incinerator main body 1, wastes in the incinerator main body 1 being decomposed and melted by positive (+) and negative (xe2x88x92) activated ions. Further, a tokamak 4 is provided outside the incinerator main body 1, and charged particles (radiation) and an electromagnetic wave in the incinerator main body 1 are reflected by the tokamak 4 and gathered at the center of the incinerator main body 1 to increase an ion concentration to increase a plasma concentration, increasing decomposition efficiency. Furthermore, a throw-in inlet 5 at a top portion of the incinerator main body 1 can be opened and closed with a lid 6, which can be opened and closed by an electric opening/closing machine 7. In both the cases, the temperature in the incinerator main body 1 is maintained at 1800xc2x0 C. to 2000xc2x0 C.
According to the present invention, there is provided a small ion decomposition type melting furnace, comprising the small ion decomposition type melting furnace 8 combined with a cooling vessel 9 and an exhaust gas processing vessel 10, in which an incinerator main body 1 of the small ion decomposition type melting furnace 8, the cooling vessel 9, and the exhaust gas processing vessel 10 are successively connected in that order, and in which slag from the incinerator main body 1 is cooled by the cooling vessel 9 and an exhaust gas generated at this time flows into the exhaust gas processing vessel 10, where toxic substances in the exhaust gas are absorbed and removed by an exhaust gas absorbing material 11 in the exhaust gas processing vessel 10. Further, the incinerator main body 1 and the exhaust gas processing vessel 10 are contained in a single case 14, and the exhaust gas processing vessel 10 is equipped with an external air introducing blower 12 and an exhaust fan 13. Furthermore, both or one of quartz and an acceptor level additive is mixed with a furnace wall 20 of the incinerator main body 1.